


On the bottom of the world.

by it_burns_us



Category: Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_burns_us/pseuds/it_burns_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous Amanda-and-Robin-at-a-con porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the bottom of the world.

"Oh, Mandy," Robin moans behind her ear, then giggles, puffing out her hair with his breath and tickling. 

"Again, Robin, really?" Amanda asks, turning around to face him, watching the world continue to spin even after she's sure her body has stopped.  She can't stop the grin that's tugging at the corners of her mouth, can't stop her chipmunk giggle.  Robin looks every bit as though he has been partying hard, and she's sure she looks similarly debauched, subconsciously wiping beneath her eyes to remove eyeliner accumulating there.

The elevator is  coming to a stop on her floor, when she gives in completely, and don’t move when the doors open.  Because they never, ever do this in her space.

"Oh yeah," Robin says, realizing she's capitulated.  He hits the close-door button and punches another number faster than she thought he'd be able to move, in his current condition.

She catches his hand as it comes back and lets him pull her into an embrace.  He is somehow, always, all sweetness despite the terrifying sexual tension they can't seem to shake.

Robin checks the hall before grabbing her hand and rushing out, dashing for his room before anyone could see. They play with fire like this, Amanda knows.  A hint and a wink and a giggle here and there to tease the fans is NOTHING like actually being caught.  Amanda's heart races and guilt rises up as she makes her way into Robin's cluttered room.

But then Robin is there with his sweetness and his sexiness, and the heat of his body that she can feel through his thin shirt.  And he is embracing her and kissing her long and slow, letting his fingers wind into her long hair, and gently caress her cheek and the nape of her neck.  Amanda kisses back recklessly, hands desperately and clumsily feeling for Robin's buttons.  She needs his skin on hers, needs the way the world slows down when she finally manages to press her breasts against his chest.  

"Robin." 

His name is torn from her throat, tasting like fire on her tongue.  

He pulls away to stare at her face in the darkness.  He worships her with his gaze, letting his eyes linger over her features, skin tightening around his eyes, unable to hide his pure adoration.  It always breaks her heart and tears at her soul and she nearly wants to sob with the unjust, unfairness of it all, but instead she pushes those feelings down where they force her body into motion.

She pushes him toward the bed, pushes him down, straddles him quickly.  She lets her fingernails dig hard into his shoulders, watching him wince.  She kisses him fiercely and grinds herself down against him, against he hardness in his pants.  The fabric of her own pants offends her, and clearly Robin as well. They undress themselves as one, unable to take their eyes off each other, unwilling to take this as slowly as it deserves.  

Amanda's panties are black lace, soaked through and tight, Robin discovers as he drags one finger up along the rough fabric between her legs.  She moans long and low at that and he repeats the gesture, but only once.  Things between them have no time for teasing.  Not this weekend, not tonight.  Maybe once upon a time in Vancouver, if things had been a little different, they'd have learned to take it slow.  

His fingers slip inside the fabric, then inside Amanda.  He hurries too much, pushing two inside and is rewarded with clenching, gasping and a harshly whispered word.

By way of apology he flips them over, laying her on the bed and dragging his mouth down her torso, mouthing her nipples and biting the soft skin of her belly.  She lifts her hips so he can remove the scrap of lace between his mouth and his goal. When he settles in between her legs, she opens them wider, putting her hand over her face to hide her embarrassment.  

But Robin's tongue and mouth are worth every bit of the embarrassment. He presses his mouth against her, opening her folds with his tongue.  He moves slowly at first, then builds pressure and speed. He is practiced, adept, and in tune with her body.  He spreads her thighs apart, holds them with hard finger presses, while thrusting his tongue all the way inside her.  She has to look down the bed at him, burn the image into her mind, so that in moments alone, she can recall exactly what it's like to lose her mind.

 When he finally brings her over the edges she cries out with a scream and whispers his name with a whimper.  He knows, right after that she needs him close, and he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and then comes up to join her, pulling her tightly against him. 

For a few moments they spoon silently in the bed, and Amanda is aware of the sweat on the back of her thighs, of Robin's harsh breathing and the throbbing between her legs.  Recovery doesn't take long and soon enough she's flipping around to face Robin. 

He has controlled himself well, but she knows how more than ready he is, by the precum dripping from the tip of his cock and his hissing breath when she finally lays her hand on him.

She moves without pretence, throwing her leg over him, rubbing the tip of his cock along her slick and heated folds.  He grabs her hip in response and pushes into her.  The position is difficult and he cannot get deep enough into her and Amanda wants and needs to lose herself in his thrusts.

"More, Robin," she moans, making to flip over onto her back.  Robin, however, has a different idea, pushing her to her belly and then pulling her hips up so she's on her hands and knees.  They haven't done it this way before, and Amanda's heart races in anticipation.  When he finally sinks into her and sheaths himself fully she gasps, moans, and lets her elbows fall so her forehead can rest against the cool sheets.  Robin moves in and out again, slow and deep, again, knowing exactly how to play Amanda. She is lost the way she wants to be, and all she can do is feel. Feel Robin's hands on her ass, his balls slapping between her legs.  Feel the bed rock beneath them, and the sweat forming on her back as his pace continually quickens.  She is close to coming again, and Robin is trying, by dragging a rough thumb over her clit, but he loses it first.  He buries himself in her with a shout of her name, and they collapse together on the bed in a sweaty, tangled heap.  

Robin manages to pull her up so they're spooning, his softening cock still inside her.  Amanda cranes her head so she can kiss him deep and slow.  Somewhere in the room she hears her phone vibrate, signifying a text or an email and she feels guilt and the real world start to creep in. Robin can sense the change in her body language and gently pulls out of her, a cue that she can check her phone that's what she needs.   

"Tonight," she says aloud, "is for us. Only us."

It means a lot to him to hear her say that and she knows it, so she's not surprised when his only reply is to pull her back into him and shower the back of her neck, her hair, and ear with kisses.  He loves her completely, she knows, and she loves him right back.  She cannot treat him with the same, precious idolizing he does her, but she needs him all the same. He has become the face of the fire in her soul, the touchstone for her passion and the key to the door of her wild side.  He is the part of her that is untamed and unfettered, the true love of the child inside her she only hopes never goes away.  

She closes her eyes and pushes back against him, snuggling in, lets exhaustion drag her into a light sleep, there with Robin, on the bottom of the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta reader. :)


End file.
